Girls Girls Girls Nightclub
Bio The Girls Girls Girls Nightclub is a local night spot in Teddington or Little Dimpton that is entertained by a live act (Eddie Buchanan) accompanied by a tambourine (Benny Hill), guitar (Jackie Wright) and piano (David Wright). During the show, the tambourine player scans the crowd and fantasizes about the women he sees in the audience. When he eyes a shapely blonde (Suzy Mandel), he pictures her as a mistress he hides from his wife (Eddie Buchanan), which suggests he's married. Alone together, the two kiss, drink, dance and fool around; he keeps her around with a contraption over the front door that makes it look like it's raining. However, when the wife comes back, they scatter to get dressed again, and the beauty just barely escapes. The husband doesn't because when he attempts to try on the new robe his wife has bought for him, he is found wearing his girlfriend's sweater and lingerie and is chased from the house. In his second fantasy, he eyes a statuesque brunette (Anne Bruzac) he possibly recognizes from his regular job as a department store clerk. At work, he puts together the displays, putting up signs for products on sale. One sign ends up pointing to the cleavage of female shopper (Dilys Watling). He later ends up undressing and dressing the manniquins, shocking one lady (Rita Webb) and getting berated by his boss (Jackie Wright), but as the fantasy processes (with no wife in the picture this time), he sees himself getting together with her and getting tricked into marriage as an April Fool's Joke. However, the marriage soon turns sour because she never stops talking, and after an accident in the marsh, he moves on happily with his life. In his last fantasy, the tambourine player notices a lovely blonde woman (Penny Rigden) and takes his fantasy back to his grammar school days back at Manor Road Schoolhouse. As a boy, he draws huge breasts on a chalkboard picture of the teacher and has her keep recieving the same apple in attempts to get a kiss. When he reaches his desk, he fires a huge paper ball across the room and hides behind a copy of "The Childhood of Oliver Cromwell" to mask his guilt, framing another student (Jackie Wright). However, when he stands up, two nude centerfolds fall out of his book. His teacher decides to reprimand him by pouring ice water into his trousers to freeze his hot hormones, but he has forseen this and comes equipped with a rubber bottle in his pants. Expelled from school, the juvenile delinquent is led from the building by his mother (Suzy Mandel), who stops to get him some ballons from a salesman (Eddie Buchanan), but the power in the balloons lifts him up and carries him off to their surprise. Back in the real world, the music ends, and the tambourine player moves to reach his dream girls, all of whom leave with the other band players. Trivia * The song, "Girls, Girls, Girls," was originally recorded in 1976 by Sailor and written by its leader, Georg Kajanus. It also turns up when this sketch is recreated as Chez When on March 12, 1986. * It is conceivable that the tambourine player here and the protagonist in The Poster Girl are the same character. (They both work in department stories under Jackie Wright.) If they are, he is already single when he pursues the Poster Girl. The department store also appears in Jackie Wright: Holiday. * Henry McGee and Claire Lutter play extra dancers in the night club. * In the department store, Spencer Shires plays another clerk and Eddie Buchanan is another customer. * In the second fantasy, Ken Sedd, Penny Rigden, Ellie Reece-Knight(?) and Eddie Buchanan play wedding guests. Ellie Reece-Knight also plays a neighbor lady. It also looks like Sue Upton in a brunette wig on the sofa instead of Anne Bruzac, suggesting Sue filled in for one last re-shoot. * Other grammar school students are Jackie Wright, Ken Sedd, Eddie Buchanan and two actresses (possibly Claire Lutter and Lorraine Doyle) dressed as boys. * The school exterior looks like the church exterior from The Reluctant Bridegroom. * If one looks closely, the wires used to pull Benny up can be seen. * Eddie Buchanan sings "When The Saints (Go Marching In)" and "Something About You Baby I Like" which he last performed on May 26, 1975 for Dibbles Health Farm. Gallery Girls00.JPG Girls01.JPG Girls02.JPG Girls03.JPG Girls04.JPG Girls05 suzy mandell.JPG Girls06.JPG GGG003.png Girls07.JPG Girls08.JPG Girls09.JPG Girls10.JPG 00ann_bruzac2.png Girls11.JPG File:Girls29a.JPG Girls14.JPG Girls15.JPG Girls16.JPG Girls17.JPG Girls18.JPG Girls19.JPG Girls20.JPG Girls21.JPG Girls22_penny_rigden.jpg Girls23.JPG Girls24.JPG Girls25.JPG Girls26.JPG Girls27.JPG Girls28.JPG Girls29b.JPG Girls29c.JPG Girls30.JPG Episode(s) * A Packed Program Category: Locations Category: Characters played by Benny Hill Category: 1977 Characters Category: Sketches